


Guides (Daniel & Cam, SG-1)

by Regalredstar



Series: My Big Brother... [1]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam muses on life, SG-1, and Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guides (Daniel & Cam, SG-1)

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Stargate would I be writing fanfiction?

"Come on Newbie! Don't fall too far behind!" I hear his voice shout from farther down the makeshift path.

Newbie. That's what he calls me. He never lets me forget that I'm the new guy on the team. That the only thing I'm good for is getting beat up, captured or kidnapped. And before you say that's not what he thinks, don't bother I know it is. I heard him talking to Sam about it one night.

_*Flashback*_

_Cam moved silently through the halls of the SGC. It was the middle of the night, and the base was deserted. The only reason he was at the base was because, technically, he was supposed to be in the infirmary recovering from his latest injuries. As he drew near the briefing room, he stopped, two voices floated from the inside._

_"I just don't know what I'm going to do Sam! This is the fourth time he's been in the infirmary this month!"_

_"He means well."_

_"Yea, well, meaning well doesn't cut it out there. He's worst then I was when I started, and I was bad."_

_Cam fought back anger as he realized they were talking about him. He knew he was green but he was better than they were giving him credit for. He turned to storm inside, but stopped as he heard a sigh erupt from the man._

_"Is this how Jack felt with me Sam? Terrified with everything in him, that this will be the time that something goes wrong?"_

_"Jack trusted you to do your job. Yes, he worried, probably more than you realize, but in the end he trusted you to get the job done. Maybe you should try to do the same with Cameron."_

_Another sigh, "I know, I know, it's just, the galaxy's a more dangerous place then it was when we started out. Back then we could afford to make a few mistakes. That isn't the case anymore." He paused, than whispered, "I just don't know what to do."_

_*End Flashback*_

So yeah, he thinks I'm a screw up. Maybe he's right. I do get hurt an awful lot.

"Cameron! Hurry up! You heard the man!" I'm dragged out of my thoughts by Vala's call. I run to catch up, trying to ignore the pain shooting through my legs and back. Just because my body is mostly healed from the crash, it doesn't mean the pain is gone.

"Cameron! Get up here! It's not good for the team leader to be at the end of the line!"

You may be wondering why everyone is following him, if I'm supposed to be the team leader. Well, I am the team leader. On paper. In reality however it's a different story.

He's the only one Vala will listen to. Teal'c defers instantly to him, without any of the raised eyebrows he gives me. And though he normally acts as an equal partner with Sam, in times of crisis even she steps back and follows his command.

A sharp pain shoots through my ankle and I'm on the ground. Vala must have been watching, or maybe she just heard me fall, because the next thing I know she's lifting me up off the ground. "Cameron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Vala." Angrily I push her away and hurried down the path, trying not to flinch with every step. "Let's just get going." I see the hurt look dance across her face. I want to tell her the truth, that I'm not mad at her, but at myself for being so clumsy. But I don't, I just keep walking.

Instantly he's at my side. "What's the matter with you Mitchell?" I don't answer him. Then I find myself up against a tree. "I said what's the matter Mitchell?" I still don't say anything, though I must admit, I'm terrified. In that moment, in the pure power radiating from him, I am reminded that this is a man who once had the power of a god, and though he may be a mere mortal again, whatever it was that allowed him to ascend in the first place is still present. My eyes must say something else though, because defeat shows in his eyes and his voice drops to a whisper, "Cam, what's the matter?"

Something in that whisper breaks through all my defenses, and I'm letting out all of the pain and anger that's built up over the past few weeks. "Like you even care! You think I'm just a screw up, not capable of making it through a mission without getting hurt, let alone leading the team!"

Just as suddenly as I found myself against the tree, I'm not anymore. He's holding me, his eyes staring into mine with a ferocity that I didn't know he had. When did he get taller than me? I realize then, that I'm on the ground again, but this time, he's there with me.

"Cameron, listen to me," His eyes drilled deeper into mine. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you're worthless or to usurp your position. But you have to understand; I've been doing this for yearly 12 years now. I was a part of SG-1 since before there was an SG-1. My role on the team is instinctive now. If it feels like I'm trying to take leadership of the team away from you, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. But, you have to understand that though from the beginning, Jack was our leader, I was our guide, and the team needed both of us to get the job done.

And if you feel like I treat you as if the only thing you do is get hurt, I'm sorry. It's just…" He paused and turned his eyes away from me, then he whispered in defeat. "I worry. You are the 'new kid on the block' as far as gate travel goes, so you tend to get hurt more. You may know all the facts, but the rest of have been doing this for years. We have experience, where you have facts. Trust me. When you have years of gate travel under your belt, you'll understand." He smiled proudly at me, "And when that day comes, you'll be a great leader-Not as great as Jack," He was quick to add. "But," he gave a rueful smile, "I might be a bit biased. I don't think any leader could ever be as great as Jack."

Then he got up and hurried down the trail. Calling back, as if nothing had ever happened, "C'mon Newbie! We have to get back to the gate soon or General Landry will have our heads!"

I got up and hurried after him, falling back into my usual position behind Vala. The strange thing was, that this time, I didn't mind. He was right, I realized. One day I would be a great leader of SG-1. But for now, I'm happy to have Dr. Daniel Jackson to guide me along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to get My Big Brother posted! I'll try to get them all up tonight, but no promises.  
> In other news, I have officially decided that the next Fathers & Sons story will be (drumroll please) Left Hand (Nate & Eliot, Leverage). It will be posted on Christmas... as long as RL cooperates.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next: Sees (Baltar & Gaeta, BSG)


End file.
